1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system for a vehicle, a vehicle and a control method for a vehicle, which are able to supply electric power, to a device outside the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-265682 (JP 2008-265682 A) describes that a hybrid vehicle is controlled such that a required torque is output to a drive shaft while an engine undergoes intermittent stop operation when a battery temperature is higher than or equal to a threshold and an engine coolant temperature is higher than or equal to a threshold. Furthermore, JP 2008-265682 A describes that the hybrid vehicle is controlled such that a required torque is output to the drive shaft while intermittent stop operation of the engine is prohibited when the battery temperature is lower than the threshold and the engine coolant temperature is lower than the threshold.